


My Little Prince.

by reinwrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet Dancer Huang Ren Jun, Best friends Lee Jeno & Lee Donghyuck, First Dates, First Kiss, Ice Cream Parlors, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift), Song: Young & Beautiful (Lana Del Ray), fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinwrites/pseuds/reinwrites
Summary: Being at a dance academy with your longtime crush is one thing but being put in the same ballet class as them as well as a chance at dancing at the showcase? Mark could only dream that he'd get the opportunity to fall in love with his little prince.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	My Little Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to two very special people to me, star & rium. 
> 
> thank you for everything you both do for me. how you encourage me to keep fighting even if i feel like i can't, how you encourage me to follow my regardless dreams no matter what it is. i love you two very much and here's to many more years of our precious friendship ♡
> 
> please enjoy, my ballet fangirling!! hehe ♡ race you to the bottom!

"The showcase is coming up! You think you’ll finally get paired with our finest prodigy?” Jeno nudged an unfocused Mark who had abandoned his hamstring stretch to look at a small boy in the corner of the room. “Mark?” The boy tried again until he punched his arm slightly.

“What? It’s clear I’m busy!” Mark looked back at him, continuing the stretch. Jeno shot him a knowing look and Mark rolled his eyes, “I-I wasn’t looking at him…” He trailed off, the silence giving him away.

“Really?” Jeno asked surprised, “Then who were you looking at?” His best friend changed to stretch his other leg, “I’m sure your little prince was in that direction.” He teased.

“M-my little pr-? Jeno! I was just looking at Ms Irene who was fixing the stereo.” Mark hoped that the answer was believable because the last thing he wanted was to be teased over his not so hidden crush for a particular boy.

“Whatever you say.” Jeno smirked as the introductory music started to play, “Come on! I want a good view today so I can actually see the choreography.” Mark sighed and stood up, making his way to the back of the dance studio where the barres were kept. “Fine! Suite yourself!” Jeno laughed from the second row, waving. He sighed and crossed his arms at his best friend who seemed a little too eager to be awake this early for class.

The thing was Mark wasn’t a ballet dancer, nor did he really enjoy the style. It had all started when their contemporary teacher at the academy said they lacked balance and stamina with all these new intricate tricks and jumps that had been added in their showcase routine. So, his teacher signed the entire class up to merge with the advanced ballet class ran by Ms Wendy, who was notorious for perfection. Mark wasn’t perfect much like everyone else in his contemporary class, it was as if their teacher had scarified them to be yelled and screamed at for not knowing the difference between first and third position. But, in that class was someone special, someone he didn’t exactly know but wished every night in his dormitory that he would run into him like in those dramatic romantic movies. There was so much too love about someone that was twice is size, someone whose heart was bigger than the tallest person on the Earth.

“Renjun, may you please press play on _Warm Up Floor_ please? “Ms Wendy asked the petite boy; he nodded and quickly ran gracefully to press play. Mark followed him with his eyes, smiling at how he’d struggle to find the music and how he would give an embarrassed smile back to the teacher. As much as Renjun was incredible, Mark had never heard his voice. The rumour was he was so reserved and protective of who knew him which was only the headmaster and his best friend. A lot of people in the academy always thought he couldn’t speak because he didn’t know how to, but Mark believed that there was another reason.

It had always fascinated him when he’d walk through the halls and hear the familiar sound of classical tune which he later found out to be _Tchaikovsky: Swan Lake, Op. 20, Act 2: No. 14 (Moderato)._ He’d look through the windows and see the boy in a sequence of pirouettes as Jeno told him they were called, flowing to the music as he was dancing on a cloud. It was mesmerising to see Renjun without a single doubt in the world, his arms rebounded with a certain wave and his toes pointed when he’d take the smallest step – it was magical. Mark knew the boy didn’t have to speak because his dancing spoke for him. It was the same with Mark, contemporary spoke for him in a way that he could admit his darkest thoughts and fears by a simple four-minute performance. He understood how much dance gave people the ability to speak.

“Mark!” A voice yelled as the boy shook himself from his thoughts. “I said tendu and here you are standing like a melted piece of chocolate! I didn’t say fondu! I said tendu!” She clapped at him, turning back to the class with a huff. “Lee Donghyuck!” The boy stood up straight and nodded, “Explain and show to our new recruits what the difference is between a tendu and fondu.”

“Yes Ms Wendy.” He mumbled, turning back to face Mark with a sympathetic smile. “A tendu means to stretch, your leg needs to be extended, pointed and touching the floor except it had to your toes, not your heel.” Mark watched the boy demonstrate, extending his foot in front along the ground in a straight line. “See?” He asked, looking up at him. Mark nodded. “What you were doing is similar, but you had a bent supporting leg instead of a straight one. Fondu means to melt! That’s why you always think of chocolate fondu when you ever get asked to do this position.”

“Thank you Donghyuck.” Ms Wendy made her way to the front of the studio, looking over at Renjun who had stopped the music. Mark seemed to look at him again, although this time there was a faint red colour on his cheeks with a hidden smile. He must’ve been a hot since the room had no windows open, but then again – the air conditioning was blaring. Donghyuck seemed to giggle from in front of him, moving his left shoulder where Renjun nodded. He didn’t understand their secret code, but he had to admit the boy across the room looked adorable trying to hide the red.

Class ended soon after that and they had a couple of hours for general study before their contemporary class. Mark and Jeno had wanted to be the first to get their designated spot in the recreational room - a small boarded off corner with a bunch of pillows. Although, they were slowed down by a particular headmaster wondering through the halls with a sheet of paper. Mark’s fingers stopped halfway in his ballet flat as he looked at Jeno. “Is that what I think it is?” He whispered as he saw familiar faces running down the hall.

“I think they picked the duets and solos for the showcase.” Jeno mumbled, shoving his ballet flats into his bag and putting on his multicoloured socks. “Let’s make a bet, right now.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a singular ten dollar note. Mark slanted his head, “Regardless of whose name is one there, you must treat your duet partner to a date.” Jeno winked, holding out the ten dollar note. “What do you say lover boy?”

Mark knew that he was never going to get anywhere with the ballet boy, he was hopeless when it came to ballet and he’d never get a duet because he believed the academy hated him. So, when presented with an opportunity? Sometimes you have to take it to be able to move on. “Oh, it’s on!” Mark laughed, pulling the note and proceeding to run out to the hallway where all the commotion was. People made way for him and his friend as they stood straight in front of the small list of names. He squinted his eyes as he made his way down the solos list, _Yeji, Mina, Renjun_ but no Mark and no Jeno - that was too be expected though. Mark knew he had lost all luck to achieve something in his second last showcase, until he felt Jeno poking his arm. He knew better to just ignore his best friend as he tried to feel sorry for himself and his failed dance career, maybe he was just supposed to business like his mom suggested.

“Mark?” Jeno whispered, poking him again.

“Jeno, not now. I’m upset.” Mark pouted, huffing as he scanned the solo names again.

“No Mark, you don’t understand.” Mark rolled his eyes, looking at his best friend.

“it better be important because I stopped my sulking for this.” He gritted through his teeth as his friend grab his nape and directed him to look at the other side of the paper. _Duets,_ it read. “Oh.” Mark whispered as his eyes scanned down the names. _Lee Jeno and Zhong Chenle._ That’s probably what Jeno wanted him to see. “You’re duetting with Chenle! Jeno, I’m so proud of you! Thank you for sh-“His mouth was covered by Jeno’s free hand.

“I swear you’re an actual idiot, keep reading the names!” He mumbled, annoyed. Fine! He should! _Park Jisung and Lee Chaeryeong, Ji Changmin and Sung Nayeon (Rachel), Na Jaemin and Kim Namjoo._ His eyes stumbled across the last two numbers and he froze. They were lying right? There was no way he deserved a duet with him!

“No…way.” Mark whispered, looking at the names. _Huang Renjun and Mark Lee._ “Am I dreaming right now?” He asked his friend, shocked.

“Nope! And hey, looks like we’re both involved in the bet, huh?” Jeno smirked as he threw his bag over his shoulder, “See you in the rec room!” Mark watched Jeno run away down the hall to be left with his own thoughts. He had to take Huang Renjun; the academy’s finest on a date? And yet, dance with him on showcase night in front of all those prospective universities and dance companies? All while trying to tone down and hide the massive crush he had on him, it was a recipe for disaster.

“Mark! Just the person I wanted to see!” He heard a familiar voice from down the hall as the boy from earlier in class ran up beside him. Donghyuck, was his name? “Congratulations on your duet with Renjun! As both of the academy’s finest, this is going to be an unforgettable performance!” He patted the boy’s back with a thumbs up.

“U-uh, thanks?” Mark said, confused, “Both academy’s finest? Donghyuck, I think you have me wrong…I’m not very good.” He confessed and gave him a _‘I promise you I’m horrible’_ look but the boy opposite just burst out into laughter.

“Not very good? Are you hearing yourself! You’re one of the best contemporary dancers this academy has seen for decades! You have a talent and they chose you because you’re good!” He was flattered, honestly but whatever the boy was saying wasn’t true. Mark struggled with the simplest of movements and directions, he wasn’t no incredible dancer that inspired everyone – he was always the one that fell behind and made them restart the sequence. “I-I’m sorry…” The boy said, “I shouldn’t have bombarded you with my opinions.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I just am not fully a believer in what you said I am.” Mark admitted. This self-confidence to become the type of dancer that could move someone with a simple floor sequence and tell the stories he felt like deserved being told.

“You’ll learn one day. I know you will.” Donghyuck smiled, “Renjun asked me if you could meet him in the grand foyer at 11? He said it was urgent in regard to meeting you.” Mark forgot that Donghyuck knew what it was like to communicate with the boy and as much as he wanted to go and meet the boy, he didn’t know how he should approach it with the whole non-talking thing.

“Donghyuck?” Mark asked, tightening his grip on his dance bag slung over his shoulder. Said boy hummed and awaited his response, “How am I supposed to speak with him? As y-you know…” Donghyuck knew exactly what he was talking about, nodding his head.

“I’m not Renjun and I can’t decide when he wants to talk or not, but for the first time – I’m sure pen and paper would do? Or you could always use what you know would work in your heart.” He said, tilting his head as the bell rung. “I have to get to technique class; I’ll see you around?” Donghyuck laughed, waving.

“See you around!” Mark waved as he watched the boy sprint away around the corner. Renjun’s best friend reminded him of his own best friend, willing to do anything to make sure that they were happy. What Donghyuck had said lingered in his mind all throughout general study, _or you could always use what you know would work in your heart._ Jeno had asked him for an answer on some algebraic material but Mark was too busy daydreaming about his future encounter with the dream boy. Imagining his petite body wrapped in the academy blazer as it came over his hands, his smile that seemed to brighten up the studio when the lights were dim in the morning or the way when he walked, it was with grace and with a purpose that made him feel meaningful. He couldn’t wait till 11, he couldn’t wait for his first encounter with the boy that had been on his mind since the first showcase.

As soon as that melodic chime rung straight away at 10:55, Mark was already packed up and ready to run towards the grand foyer. “M-mark?” Jeno asked as he saw the boy run off from the recreational room and out the doors, but Mark knew exactly where his feet were taking him. He had approximately five minutes to get to the grand foyer and look decent to meet the boy of his dreams – that wasn’t impossible, right?

Wrong! He had gotten there out of breath, his bag twisted around his neck and with his hair all over the place. All in front of Huang Renjun himself! Mark looked down at the boy who had seemed to be wearing a smile at the state he came in. He could imagine what the boy must’ve said if he could, it was as if he could hear the boy in the back of his mind giving him the responses. Before Mark could open his mouth to ask exactly where they should go, the smaller boy had some other ideas. Gently taking Mark’s hand in his own, he pulled them towards a corridor Mark had never seen before. _The Lux,_ a sign read as they passed it. Renjun opened a small door on the left and Mark was pulled into a large ballroom studio. There was art that lined the ceilings in all types of pastel colours, gold trimming around the ceiling that lead up to the small opening in the roof. The sunlight shone down onto the floor, creating a type of spotlight. It was mesmerising, beautiful and like no studio he had ever seen before in his entire life. He felt a small poking on his shoulder, looking back he saw Renjun holding a pen and a piece of ripped out paper in either hand, ‘ _or you could always use what you know would work in your heart’._ Mark gently pushed both of the boy’s hands down beside his waist, smiling. Although he wore a confused expression, Mark decided to help him out, “I thought of another way we could introduce each other.” Renjun looked straight back up at him with a curious twinkle in his eye, “Wait here, okay?” He whispered softly as the boy nodded. Mark pulled his phone out of his back pocket and plugged it into the speaker’s cord. With a press of a button, the heavenly piano and light humming played throughout the speakers. Mark had decided to play [Lana Del Ray's - Young and Beautiful. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4uD6o9XxLs)

With only the second count of eight, he turned back to the boy lit up by the sunlight as he took a shaky breath as his eyes became focused on the music. He watched as his left hand twirled upwards to the sky, reaching for the sunlight before dropping it down on the bell chime. Flexed hands covered his eyes as he arched his back, frozen in the air. Renjun swayed from side to side with a small smile on his face, it was if he was connecting with the music. Mark had never seen the boy just dance by himself, no audience, no lighting and no costume – just Renjun basking in the sound of the music. It was just so raw and vulnerable to see Renjun dance without a reason, it was something Mark could never dream of seeing. He wanted nothing more than to be there alongside him, dancing with his full heart. He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t afraid of how he would be known – he just wanted to feel the same feeling Renjun did in that very moment. With the song reaching the chorus, Mark made his way to the centre of the sunlit spotlight as Renjun proceeded to prepare for what seemed like an arabesque. Mark watched as his ballet shoe ran up the outside of his leg, hitting his knee before he développéd his leg behind him. As the chorus hit, Mark knew that was when he needed to join the boy. He found the perfect moment to grab the boy’s waist as he supported the boy’s leg in the arabesque. Bending them backwards on his fondued leg as Renjun’s extended leg extended towards the ceiling – Mark felt like his hands had no better place to be than on the boy’s petite waist. Renjun spun out of the extension of the leg as he ran to the corner and Mark soon followed, reaching the back of his thighs to help kick the boy leg’s over his shoulder. It was messy but the intention was there as they glided along the floor. He connected their hands as Renjun leant into the boy’s shoulder, leaning against his chest as Mark took the lead.

Renjun was light and easily to spin around and lift, he was a dancer’s dream, possessing every quality of what made a brilliant ballet dancer. Mark took their connected right hand, lifting it up towards the sun and using his other hand to spin the boy around in a small pirouette. With every spin, he saw the bright smile on Renjun’s face, the similar red tint on his cheeks from earlier and the dreamy look in his eyes. As the song continued, Renjun fell into his arms and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck. Mark placed his hands back in the familiar spot from before as he walked backwards, the boy’s feet being dragged against the floor. It was graceful and well executed, you would’ve have even imagined the two had never danced with each other.

The dancers stopped as Lana Del Ray’s voice could still be heard from the speakers, Renjun was looking straight into his eyes.

“Hi.” Mark whispered from the close proximity of the two, he saw Renjun’s smile come back. He took a deep breath.

“H-hi.” He whispered and Mark had never heard a more angelic voice in his entire life. The melodic chime rang through the speakers and Mark cursed his bad luck to which the boy had quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. Renjun was something else, he truly was a little prince.

After his little encounter, Mark was on cloud nine even participating in strength and technique class. Jeno shot him a look of concern as his friend was actually being involved and interested in the classes. “What?” Mark would say as he would stand confident in the front row. From just one meeting, he felt eager to improve for Renjun. To become a reliable duet partner, to become someone that could be a good friend to him or even end up being someone he confided in. He had to take it slow and steady, he didn’t want to frighten him already. All throughout his contemporary class that afternoon, Donghyuck had been winking to Mark who was just trying to nail the corner combo of a series of floor movements.

“I heard about your and Renjun’s dreamy dance sequence.” He’d tease as Mark came closer to the front of the line, “I didn’t know you were good at spontaneous partner work.” He whispered, coming closer to the boy’s ear. Mark felt a chill ran down his spine with the way Donghyuck even said that but, as much as he wished he could continue fighting back with the amazing rebuttals in his mind, he was called to attempt the sequence. “You can’t get away that easily!” Donghyuck yelled at him as Mark rolled along the ground. After contemporary class, he wasn’t expecting to see the Huang Renjun waiting for him with his bag slung loosely over his shoulder. Everyone seemed to make their way out of their last class quickly but Renjun continued to look around until he was confident no one was around. “Is everything okay?” Mark asked as Renjun took a confident step closer to him.  
  
“D-did you want to get some ice-cream with me?” He asked softly, holding the bag’s strap closer to his arm. Mark was lost again by his voice, the voice that sounded like honey and warm washed sheets. He had confidence that Mark wasn’t even sure he even had but then he thought of the bet, he was supposed to go on a date with his duet partner! He might as well count this as one, right?

“I’d love to. Do you have a specific place in mind?” Mark asked and Renjun nodded.

“I know a place.” He mumbled, “I’ll lead the way.” He giggled as he turned around on his heels towards the grand foyer. He followed closely behind Renjun who again just mesmerised Mark in the way he even walked, it was so graceful, like watching a swan dance across the water. As soon as they got onto the main road, Renjun immediately surprised Mark by going down a back alley behind the dance academy. It wasn’t one to guess that the dancer wasn’t too fond of large crowds and people.

“You’re an incredible dancer, you know.” Renjun had said while they waited for the pedestrian light to turn green. That was the second time someone had told him today that he was somewhat decent at dancing, “You have this passion and drive of feeling the music, it’s so… it’s special to be a part of.” He whispered as the light went green and a large beeping sound cut of the rest of the conversation. They soon reached a small little store hidden of the side of a main road, Renjun opened the door and held it open for Mark as they walked in.

Inside, it was decorated with trophies and medals, tutus and pointe shoes and more importantly photos of their past alumni. Mark laughed in content as wherever this ice cream parlour was, felt like home – it was inviting to fellow dancers. “W-what is this place?” He asked as Renjun had taken his hand and ushered him to a small booth in the corner of the store.

“The Alumni Parlour!” Renjun smiled, sliding a menu towards him, “The academy doesn’t like acknowledging past students so they made this place where everyone could be recognised.” Mark scanned through the menu, milkshakes, ice-creams and even actual sides. He even noticed a few names that were familiar to him on here in the ice-cream flavours. “I was thinking one day we might be here.” He whispered under his breath. They had both ordered ice-creams and sat in the silence watching the traffic go by. The sun had started to set which meant both boys needed to return back to their dormitories. Mark could never forget watching Renjun kick the pedestrian button with his shoe as they tried to make it before the curfew. Luckily with just two minutes to spare, they were inside the main building before the door locked behind them.

“T-thank you for coming with me.” Renjun had mumbled quietly, leaning against the staircase banister. “I had a really good time.”

“Get some sleep Renjun, I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Mark said back to him as he began to walk down the stairs.

“Goodnight.” A soft whisper came from above him, Renjun wore the same red tint on his cheeks before he disappeared up the stairs while Mark went down the stairs. He wasn’t ready for the confrontation he was going to get from his best friend.

“So, lover boy was out around the town with his little prince?” Jeno winked from the desk in the corner of their room. Mark grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it straight into his direction.

“H-how would you know that? You had rehearsals this afternoon for the Youth Ballet Company.” Mark gushed, pulling his laptop back onto his lap as he read through the course material for the next English unit. Jeno just looked back smugly before concentrating back on his assignment.

“No, Jeno. I will throw your pillows at you this time if you don’t tell me!” Mark whined, throwing his head against the oak headboard.

He sighed, “Fine! I think you seem to forget that your little prince has a close best friend.” Lee Donghyuck, that little snake had totally confessed that he and Renjun had been outside all afternoon but wait? Mark didn’t know that Renjun would ask him for ice-cream. Did he plan for this earlier with Donghyuck? Something about the boy planning it with his best friend made him feel a little giddy inside, he had confided in his best friend to help ask him if he wanted ice-cream. “It seems like you too are closer than some one-off duet partner.” Jeno commented as Mark hugged his pillow.

“It’s too early to hope for something more.” He confessed, “It’s only been a day since we’ve formally met each other. I can’t just confess that I’ve liked him for at least two years now… how embarrassing.”

“And that’s all the reason why you should tell him! Come on Mark, he’s the heartthrob of the entire cohort! People are pining after him and wanting to be called there’s. If you don’t tell him, someone is going to come and snatch him up before you can even try.” Jeno had wheeled his chair over to the bedside of where Mark was sitting, “I know you’re scared to admit your feelings for him and that’s it’s only a recent meeting but Mark, if your heart is telling you to go for it – then go.” 

“If we’re having this talk again, it’s only right that I bring up that you need to sort out things with Chenle. You can’t just kiss him and run away Jeno. You have a duet with him now and you don’t want it to be awkward and stuff up both of your chances at a scholarship.”

“I know, I just can’t bring myself to think about how badly I stuffed up.” His best friend confessed, “It was amazing Mark, it was probably the best thing I’ve ever experienced but then he pushed me away and I knew that it was my fault.”

“Jen, come here.” Mark whispered, moving his computer to embrace his friend in a tight hug. “We’ll give it a few more days to talk it through and figure out exactly what you can say to him, okay?” Jeno nodded into his chest, “I know it’s hard right now but as much as your duet is important, you need to focus on classes and schoolwork or else, they’ll kick you out of the Youth Ballet Company. You worked so hard to get in there and it’d be heartbreaking to see you be rejected from their spring performance.”

“H-how do you know how to always say the right things?” He asked.

“The thing is I don’t but if it comforts you and helps you clear your mind, that’s all that really matters, okay?”

“Okay.” And with that Jeno moved away from the hug and walked his chair back to the desk. Mark was glad that his roommate was his best friend so he was still able to communicate with him regardless of all the classes they never had together, he was glad that behind all the doors – they could talk about the things that had troubled them. Mark was really grateful to know someone like Jeno.

The weeks flew by quickly, rehearsals, classes, lectures and exams. Mark hadn’t run into Renjun like previously other than their brief encounters in the hallway where they’d lock eyes with a drawn-out gaze before walking past each other. Mark missed the ballet dancer. He missed what it felt like to put his hands on his waist and support him. He missed seeing the bright red flush of the boy’s cheeks when he’d get too nervous. He missed the way his voice would sound like a secret lullaby guiding him into the lands of dreams. He just wished that their paths could align once more so Mark could get closer to admitting how he truly felt.

It was a Thursday morning. Ballet Class with Ms Wendy and Mark wasn’t in the back row but instead in the second row just behind Huang Renjun himself. Class hadn’t started just yet and it was just causal warm up, he could feel the tension from Renjun’s eyes looking at him through the mirror as he leant over his knee. Mark swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked away and at the floor as he touched the floor with his fingers. Renjun was looking at him and it wasn’t just a simple, innocent glance – it was one filled with a longing for something Mark couldn’t put his finger too. “Renjun! Lead class warm up for today, please!” Ms Wendy clapped her hands together as Renjun ran to the front of the class, facing them.

Mark loves it when Renjun gets chosen to lead the morning warm up. Even from when he was at the back of the studio, he could see his beaming smile from the reflection in the mirror or the way his brown bangs would stick to his sweaty forehead. Although today was different, Renjun was watching him and him only. It was kind of intimidating to Mark to feel his crushes’ eyes on him as he tried his best to follow his stretches. “Relax your back.” He whispered as he placed a palm on the boys’ back and extended his arms out in front of him, “Perfect.” And then he was gone again. That interaction made Mark flutter with a feeling that was so unexplainable that he felt as if he should stuff up every other stretch just to have Renjun correct him.

“Ballet class today is ceased as we have brought in some guest choreographers to help assist with each duets piece for the showcase. Please use your time wisely to work on combinations, schoolwork or your class item for the showcase.” Ms Wendy dismissed the class and Mark had made his way over to his bag where a similar looking bag was slumped over the top of his own.

“Don’t mind me.” The voice whispered, intentionally coming beside Mark to pick up the bag and sling it over his shoulder, “I made them give us The Lux, you know? Our favourite place.” Renjun continued his whispered tone as his hand came to brush against Mark’s.

“I see you’ve missed me.” Mark said back, taking the bag off of the boy’s shoulder, “Let me help you, considering today I’m in charge of the heavy lifting.” He winked and it made Renjun curl up in on himself.

“Smooth Mark, very smooth.” He giggled as they both made their way to The Lux. They weren’t met with a choreographer but instead a small note where the aux cord connection was. Renjun picked it up as Mark read over his shoulder.

_This year’s showcase theme is heart cry! Students in duets and solos are to choreograph their own pieces for the first time in the academy and must have a connection to the heart and feelings of either love or heartbreak. Follow your instincts and don’t be afraid to create._

_Mark & Renjun, the song you must choreograph a piece to is Lover – Taylor Swift. _

_Good Luck!_

_-Ms Wendy._

“I guess we’ve got a lot of work to do?” Renjun leant against Mark’s shoulder, smiling up at him.

“We can do it,” Mark smiled, taking his hand and leading them towards their little sun spotlight. It wasn’t hard to make something out of nothing especially since it was Renjun and Mark who had to create something. They really challenged themselves with the choreography putting in tricky lifts, suspensions and small rapid sequences. They wanted to capture exactly what Taylor Swift meant to fall in love with that special someone over time.

“A-are you sure?” Renjun squeaked as he had tried caressing his hand against Mark’s cheek.

“Renjun, I’m fine!” He laughed, “You’re getting flustered.” He mumbled, caressing the boy’s cheek causing Renjun to run away from him, giggling. Seeing this side of the boy really was something special and the routine that they had made was really important to him and maybe this could lead to him finally coming clean.

The showcase had already come and Mark and Renjun had gotten closer over their small little practice sessions. They had picked out costumes, sets and whatever else was needed to make their performance as memorable as the feeling of falling in love was. That was Renjun’s idea being a self-proclaimed Taylor Swift fan, he thought their dance could be able the stages of falling in love, the crushing, the admitting to self, the confession and then the relationship following it. They had sat side stage as they watched Jeno and Chenle show a misunderstanding before they showed how love continued after communication was used. When Jeno had asked for suggestions for what song they could choreograph to, Mark had suggested The Scientist by Coldplay. It suited their relationship perfectly especially after everything. He could never forget how happy he felt when he had opened his door to Jeno and Chenle crying to each other in a hug about how sorry they were. Mark had closed the door and walked down to rehearsals. Seeing the finished product under the lights made the feeling come back about how proud he was of them and being able to move past something. He didn’t realise that dance could be a power to move people together, a way to connect people for the better. Renjun and Mark clapped loudly as they reached their final position, a tight hug as the lights dimmed. It was incredible.

Next up was them and their dance but for Mark, it was his confession he had been figuring out for the past two years. As Ms Wendy announced the next act, he caught a glimpse at that once twinkling spark in Renjun’s eyes. That was the thing he needed to reassure him that this was the right thing to do. Taylor Swift's Lover [Taylor Swift's Lover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvUAzpn48xA) started to play through the auditorium's speakers. With a deep breath, he sat down in the chair and desk that accompanied him as the familiar drumbeat played over the speakers. Mark leant his hand on his palm as he started to sway in his seat as his dance partner walked in from offstage with a pile of books, his body reacted to how Renjun walked – standing up and following his every move. 

_We could leave the Christmas lights up till January._

_This is our place; we made the rules._

Renjun threw the books up in the air as he rolled onto the floor, crawling backwards into where Mark stood. Reaching under the boy’s arms – he lifted him up to look directly in his eyes as they turned away full of embarrassment.

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close?_

Renjun turned around and ran back into the boy’s arms as Mark picked him up by his waist and spun him around. The set changed to a living room where a single couch and a table where placed. Mark lifted Renjun onto the table as they continued to dance the same sequence. A reach up to the sky with a collapsing action down to the knees, looking straight at each other with a smile. If only Renjun knew how genuine Mark’s smile really was at that point in time.

_Take me out and take me home._

_You’re my my my my…. Lover._

Renjun slid off of the table and joined Mark on the floor in a hug as they laid beside each other with their hands up to the sky before the intertwined together. Mark reached down to grab Renjun’s waist as he pulled him over himself to the other side to stand up, reaching outwards before being pulled back into a hug. The next section was the large instrumental section where they had taken moves from their first dance before the final climax of the song. Renjun ran straight into the middle as Mark support his leg in the arabesque, originally in their first dance it was a simple lean, but now? Mark had latched his hands underneath Renjun’s thighs turning him around in mid-air before helping him to the floor. Instead of the kick, Mark simply laid his chest over the top of the boy’s back as he kicked his legs around in distress, but Mark stayed with him through all of it.

_Take me out and take me home._

_You’re my my my my…._

Mark had picked Renjun up and embraced him in a huge as they waltzed around the stage. Stopping in the middle as the final lyrics were sung, Mark just looked at how Renjun’s coral eyeshadow sparkled in the lights. He hugged the boy as Renjun caressed his face before they both pulled away.

_Oh your my my my my…._

_Darling you’re my my my my…_

_Lover._

Mark didn’t know what was holding him back as soon as he grabbed the boy’s cheeks and kissed him square on the lips as soon as _Lover_ was sung. He hadn’t expected Renjun to kiss back as he lifted him up by his waist. Two years was really worth it if this is what had waited for him at the end of it.

“You’re my lover.” Mark whispered and Renjun giggled, throwing his arms around his necks as he heard the applause from the crowd and the cheering from the classmates.

“And you’re mine.” Renjun confessed, pecking the boy’s check lightly as he held their hands and ran off stage. The offstage to the part their dance never covered, **_the relationship._**

**Author's Note:**

> woah, that was a quick race! it looks like you beat me :D congratulations!! ♡♡ u won, free hugs! yay! 
> 
> please feel free to leave your thoughts, kudos or bookmark if you'd like! ♡♡ i hope you enjoyed it as much as i loved writing it !! :D 
> 
> love always, rein ♡
> 
> [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/reniewrites)  
> [ curious cat! (cc) ](https://curiouscat.me/reniewrites)  
> also don't be afraid to leave a message in the cc if you'd prefer! :]


End file.
